


But I Don't Miss You. - If Mickey Were A Poet 6

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite





	But I Don't Miss You. - If Mickey Were A Poet 6

So you left your [stain](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54062857061/but-i-dont-miss-you) on my inadequate  
door frame, and the palm of my hand  
sometimes finds it as if searching,  
for something.

_but i don’t miss you._

Touching the residue, sweaty, craving life lines  
and threatened wrists mix dirt and regret  
with an evanescence that reeks of you.

_but i don’t miss you._

The space you occupied may fill my lungs  
with sweet smirks, green eyes and fired strands  
not strange to an all too lonely “FUCK U-UP"  
on shaky fingers, as I do this out of habit,  
and nothing more.

_but i don’t miss you._

And the salt water stains on my t-shirt  
are not from what you may presume   
to be tears dried, fallen from blue eyes  
that watched you walk away, no.

_but i don’t miss you._

So when I mutter three letters  
resembling your name over a [dry tongue](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54062857061/but-i-dont-miss-you)  
that fought words to the back of my throat,  
swallowing what should have been spoken, “Stay, Ian." -  
I look down at scars painted on wrists  
with razored blades and sharpened  
sadness, convincing myself that I drew them  
that [safe way](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54062857061/but-i-dont-miss-you), so I’m ok,  
and these were not drawn in concerted effort  
to bleed out until black -  
but maybe next time I’ll try it,  
as death is easier  
than me without you.

_because i don’t miss you._


End file.
